User blog:LeeHatake93/Character Roster Template
My version of The Crossover Game is a fighting game in the vein of Super Smash Bros and PlayStation All-Stars, with a free roam open world in the style of Grand Theft Auto V. The story is told in the style of LEGO video games. The Crossover Game ''would primarily be available for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, and PC. The open-world gameplay is exclusive to PS4, Xbox One, Wii U, and PC. Gameplay The overall fighting game engine would be derived from Super Smash Bros, with elements of PlayStation All-Stars. Battles can be fought in both damage-based and HP-centric battles. A character's moveset will consist of four directional melee attacks, three directional smash attacks, and four special moves. Each character will recieve two finishing moves: a Super Smash, and a Final Smash. A Super Smash is derived from the Super Move mechanic from PlayStation All-Stars in that it can be accessed through a chargeable meter. However, it is more similar to a Final Smash from Super Smash Bros in that it will deal a great amount of damage, but it not guaranteed to earn a KO. However, the Final Smash, accessed through a Smash Ball like in Smash Bros, will guarantee a KO as it operates identically to PSASBR's Super Moves. Final Smashes can range from cinematics, transformations, and directional/trapping moves. Similar to Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, players can select three characters before battle, one to serve as a leader and the other two to appear as support and additional playable characters that can be swapped out during battle. If certain characters are teamed up together, they will be able to perform Team Final Smashes, as well as Fusions. Amiibos and other NFC figures can also be used in battle, They can either be selected as opponents before battle, or they can drop in and out of a battle in the style of LEGO Dimensions. The open world is massive, as in Grand Theft Auto V. There are a variety of things to do in the open world, such as driving vehicles, flying vehicles, hacking computers, etc. Additionally, there are several puzzles throughout the world, as in the LEGO games. Also, as in LEGO Batman 3 and LEGO Jurassic World, the game has multiple open-world hubs which range in size dependant on their original series. Movement between the worlds works in a similar manner to the LEGO games, wherein you can choose to either warp to a different world through something such as Batman's Batcomputer, or you can find vehicles to take you to different worlds, such as the Jurassic Park helicoptor, the Gummi Ship from Kingdom Hearts, or portals throughout the world. Game Modes *'Master Mode:' The open-world, free-roaming mode of the game. Use it to explore the various worlds in The Crossover Game. *'Free Battle:' The battle mode of The Crossover Game. Includes all free battle modes of Smash Bros and PlayStation All-Stars. *'Arcade:' This is where you can take part in various game modes, such as Arcade, All-Star Mode, Test Your Might, Event Match, and a variety of mini-games. *'Customization:' Use this mode to customize your characters' appearance, from the color of their outfit to their hairstyle. Additionally, you may create your own original characters here. *'Network Battle:' Use this mode when connected to Nintendo Network, Xbox Live, or PlayStation Network in order to battle players online. Online mode can also be launched in Master Mode, much like ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Character Roster The roster is ever-expanding. Keep this in mind. This is a list of all characters and their variations, aka, alternate movesets or characters. Most characters have a maximum of three varations, however, there may be some exceptions to this. NFC Figures The Crossover Game supports NFC figures, including amiibo and LEGO Dimensions figures. Full Character Rosters These are complete character selection screens across many different series. Pressing one of their icons will yield a drop-down list for players to select even more characters! Gallery This is just a gallery of the stuff I use in my character rosters. I'm uploading them here in case anything happens to my computer and I need to make my character rosters on a different computer. 3DS thing.png Background Thing.png Gamecube thing.png PC Thing.png PSP Thing.png Sony Thing.png Wii U Thing.png Amiibo Icon.png Crossover_Rosterm.png Naruto x Dragon Ball Roster.png Icons.png PSxN Character Roster.png Icon dills.png Naruto vs DBZ BG.png Crossover DLC.png Crossover Games Selection.png Crossover_Roster templateions.png Dialogue Box.png Grayko.png GOT Variations.png Crossover_Roster.png Crossover_DLC.png Crossover_Roster_Selection.png Category:Blog posts